shadow no longer
by shadownolonger
Summary: mei-mei haruna is just a normal girl.. or so she thinks.. i suck with summeries.
1. guess who?

I do not own naruto.

Shadow.. no longer

It was just and average day, school sucked,people called me wierd,the shunned me and I did'nt care. " MADDIE WAIT UP!", my best (and only) friend Shannon called after me. I stopped and she ran to my side " why.. were.. you..running?" she said out of breath. " i just want to be left alone.. sorry" and with that i walked away. I got home, as usual nobody was there. I went and watched Naruto like the nerd i am. Then i wondered is..is jutsu real? I tried it.. and failed, but guess who was there? None the less than Naruto Uzumaki himself! " holy crap!" i yelled as my ice blue eyes bugged out. "common! we gotta go!" he said. "go where?" i asked. "japan!" he said "i'll explain on the way!" "you better" i said. So i packed the essentials and we got plane tickets and started for japan. " so, explain" "ok" he said. " so it all sarted when you were born... " " NO DER!" i yelled. ".. anyways, i have the nine tailed fox sealed in side of me, but you have a much more powerful Demon with in you.. the nine tailed dragon!" "w-what?" i said. "let me finish, so your demon was like a double whammy.. it came two days after mine.. so they sealed it with in you.. it cost your whole familys life.." silence. then, i spoke up " but if it cost my whole families life.. then why was my mom taking care of me?" then he said" shes not your real mom.. none of your family is real.. and your name is'nt really maddie lexx.. its Mei-mei Harena... so your mo- genny told me to give you this.." then he handed my two huge backbacks.. full of yen.. "holy crap.. what is this?" i said. "your um. family fourtune.." he said. "wait. then why do i have it? should'nt my clan have it?" then he said" no.. their dead.. see there was thhe Uchiha massacer.. and Itachi killrd you clan too..". ".." i had nothing to say.. "here" he said. he handed me a fan.. with a dragon on it. " it was yours". " Oh... ill be right back" i got up, with the fan and headed for the planes bathroom.. and puked. No i did not puke up my lunch from that day.. i puked up blood.. and alot. And i got some of my memory back.. i remembered..

** *** falshback*** **

** i was walking through a park with a woman who looked like my mom, and people were staring at me like i was a rabid invsiwolf with swine flu.. and i did'nt know why.. **

** *** end falshback*** **


	2. buttermilk?

shadow.. no longer

Sorry! i know it took like forever for me to update! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ But, i remembered more than that. I remembered the hate, the stares, the glares from almost anyone. i remembered parts of my life. I cleaned up my face and walked out of the bathroom and back to my seat. "welcome back." Naruto said. "hi" i replied. He sniffed the air."... your breath.. smells like blood..."he said. "i-i know.." W-why?" he asked."i just.. puked up.. alot of it.. blood." i whispered the last part."why!" he exlaimed. "i- i guess its what happens when i remember stuff.. from my original life"i replied

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* One air plane trip to japan later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _  
Naruto was shaking me, trying to wake me up. After many failed attemts, he grabbed my duffle bag and carried me off the plane.  
We were going on foot for what seemed like forever. In my sleep i smelled salt water. We were on a boat. Then, I finally Naruto woke me up. Before i was compleatly awake i muttered something along the lines of "but what am i supposed to do with all this buttermilk!" Then he put me down. "What the heck were you dreaming about?" he asked me. "i don't even know." i reliped. I went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I look the same as usual same ice blue eyes, same plumpish lips,same razored hair,which was a blonde-brown color. i was wearing the same clothes, a ripped up black tank-top with a quarter- sleeved fishnet under shirt and a pair of ripped up jean some thing was diffrent, there was a intricet(sp) dragon on my skin wrapped around my neck. 'thats weird..' i thought. I remembered the nickname 'little Haruna misfit' because i did'nt look like anyone else in my clan. In my memory i only looked like my mother because she had the same short hair and warm smile. she had tan skin. mine is pale and always has been. I walked out of the bathroom. "Naruto, weres my duffle bag?" i asked him. "right here" he handed it to me " thanks" i said. I reached past the two ginormus bags full of yen and got out my black zip up jack the skeleton sweatshirt and put it on. "so.. my clan must have been not the richest, huh?" "oh, thats not all of the it, the rest is in the bank, you're acually pretty rich" he said. "oh" i replied ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the docks*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "wait.. why am i here again?" i asked. "because, we deicided we should'nt lie to you anymore.." he repiles simply(sp?) "oh.. well i guess that makes sense." i say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AFTER ALOT OF WALKING~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"welcome back, to the hidden leaf!" he says happily. "come on, we gotta go see grandma tsundae(sp?)" he says.

Yeah, i know its sucking majorly, but it'll get bette, i promise! ... Anybody want some buttermilk? cuz i gotz alot

Naruto: WHAT WERE YOU DREAMING ABOUT? Me: i told you i dun know~!

me and naruto: bye~! ( BELIVE IT/ DATTEBAYO!)


End file.
